


Tag, You're It

by gapyeongninjas



Series: Glory and Gore [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dabs, Kidnapping, M/M, Songfic, Stalker, based on melanie martinez song, english is not my first language sorry, is this how you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gapyeongninjas/pseuds/gapyeongninjas
Summary: idée fixeˌiːdeɪ ˈfiːks/ nounan idea or desire that dominates the mind; an obsession. Just like how Luhan's obsession to have Minseok for his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, sorry for (a lot) of grammar errors that's on the fic! 
> 
> And it's the first time I wrote something like this, so comments are appreciated???

_Looking at me through your window_

_Boy, you had your eye out for a little_

_"I'll cut you up and make you dinner_

_You've reached the end, you are the winner"_

 

It was 7:00 pm. Luhan sat and stared down from his balcony to the street under him, people seemed to walk in slow motion and they look so tiny like ants- and how Luhan wished he could just step on them, destroying them into tiny pieces, like shards of glass. But then he realized, he couldn’t do that as he was not a giant. Sighing in disappointment, he continued to stare at the busy street. 

 

But there was someone in the crowd that caught his eyes. Pulling out his camera, he zoomed in as far as he could to capture the man’s face. He was Kim Minseok, an art student from one of the academy three blocks away from his own apartment. Minseok was beautiful- Luhan hated cliches but Minseok was literally an angel, a gift from God to himself. Luhan had never talked to Minseok before but he strongly believed that Minseok was made for him. Just for him.

 

It’s been months Luhan sat on his balcony, right at 7:00 pm of each day to admire his ‘one and only’, taking pictures and polaroids every time his angel passed by his balcony silently through the busy crowd, sometimes alone or sometimes with his friends- the thought of someone touching his angel made him furious. But what could Luhan do? All he had from the boy was his name and pictures hung upon his apartment’s walls and ceiling and nothing more. Not even his number- well, Luhan found it out already through “some” trial and errors, but still Luhan was a stranger for Minseok.

 

Today, Luhan decided to end this ‘silent treatment’; he made up his mind to finally talk to Minseok and would make Minseok fall for him. Glancing at the clock hung upon the wall beside the hundreds pictures and polaroids, he stood up from his spot and grabbed his car keys. It’s Tuesday and Minseok usually would go to the grocery shop around the corner of his place. Not wanting to miss any of his precious time, Luhan ran to his car and drove down the street. He had to do this right.

 

_Rolling down your tinted window_

_Driving next to me real slow, he said_

_"Let me take you for a joyride_

_I've got some candy for you inside"_

 

Luhan waited. He waited impatiently in the empty parking lot, tapping his fingers on his thigh with no rhythm and started to hum. He waited for 30 minutes already in his car, waiting for the beautiful boy that stole his heart since the second he saw him.

 

Just right before he could bang his head in desperation against the steering wheel, Minseok walked out the grocery store with two heavy plastic bags on each of his hands and started to make his way to the bus stop across the road. In a hurry, Luhan started up his car and drove right in front of Minseok’s way, startling the boy with the brown trench coat.

 

“What the fuck are you doing ?!”

 

Minseok yelled at the black sedan, he could’ve died on the spot! Luhan did not thought that this would’ve happen too, maybe it was just his adrenaline in his blood. Luhan stared at Minseok, swallowing the beauty in front of his sight and rolled down his window. He quickly rested his hands on the steering wheel and gripped it hard, knuckles turning white. He took up the courage to speak, even though his voice was quavering:

 

“I’m Luha-”

 

“I don’t care who you are! Jesus, you almost hit me, you know?”

 

Luhan blinked and gulped, he couldn’t believe what he just heard, this is not Minseok that he always had hoped for- this is not the kind and angelic boy he knew. ‘I don’t care who you are’? How could he? Luhan was Minseok’s guardian! How the fuck Minseok did not care who Luhan was? This was unplanned, he didn’t want to hurt Minseok. He did not want to do it, but Luhan’s patience had reached its limit.

 

Luhan could hear his heart pounding in anger and face was hot from frustration. Unable to control himself, his right hand left the steering wheel and grabbed the gun on the seat next to him, pointing it right to his angel’s forehead, finger ready to pull the trigger. Luhan shakily whispered:

 

“Get in the car. now. “

 

_Running through the parking lot_

_He chased me and he wouldn't stop_

_Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_

_Grabbed my hand, pushed me down_

_Took the words right out my mouth_

_Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_

 

Minseok was frozen, his whole body literally screamed for himself to run away immediately from this freak but all he did was dropping his groceries to the ground before snapping himself back to reality and turned away from the black sedan then running as fast as he could.

 

Luhan was so angry that he almost broke his car door when he slammed it close to chase Minseok down on his feet. With a gun in his right hand, he ran and ran and ran, his left arm thrusting forward and his fingers made a gripping action like he had Minseok around his fingers already.

 

The parking lot was dark and empty, all Minseok could do was to run back to the grocery shop and screamed for help. Just before he could reach the grocery shop door, he felt cold fingers pulling his wrist backwards hard, before he finally fell onto the ground. Groaning at the pain, he felt the cold fingers moved from his wrist to his neck, restraining his windpipe and a cold circular metal against his temple. His breath hitched before a silver tape was pasted upon his lips.

 

“Shush, Minseok. I don’t wanna hurt you, okay?”

 

_Can anybody hear me I'm hidden under ground_

_Can anybody hear me am I talking to myself_

_Saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"_

_He's saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"_

 

His lips was sealed. His wrists were handcuffed and it hurt like hell. His eyesight was restricted with a black satin neck tie. He was so sure that he’s going to die soon. The air around him was stuffy and he couldn’t move in the small, tight space. Death was near, Death was coming to take him, and tears started to stream down on his slightly rosy cheeks like a waterfall. This is it. This is the time.

 

Death and his scythe were closer when he finally could inhale the fresh air. He suspected finally his kidnapper opened the trunk and Minseok cried even harder and tried his best to beg for freedom through the silver duct tape but all he did was incoherent mumbles. He froze when he felt the cold fingers against his wet cheek, thumb wiping off the trail of tears.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Minseok.”

 

Beautiful? He wanted to scream his lungs out to disagree- how was his current state beautiful? Had the kidnapper lost his mind? But before he could scream, he felt his body was picked up and thrown onto the kidnapper’s shoulder, bringing him somewhere. He trashed around but the he felt the cold circular metal again. Now Minseok only could hope that his death would be swift and that he wouldn’t suffer. He had enough.

 

Minseok’s heart beat faster as the kidnapper put him down sitting on a squeaky couch. He was scared, he was literally blind and he couldn’t predict what was going to happen next. He only could count the seconds he had left in his life before the parting. Tears rolled faster down his face.

 

_Little bit of poison in me_

_I can taste your skin in my teeth_

_"I love it when I hear you breathing_

_I hope to god you're never leaving"_

 

Luhan sat comfortably in another couch across his angel. He smiled smugly and looked at his artwork sitting in his own apartment. From now on he believed that no one could ever touch his angel again. He sat for another good 5 minutes in silence while Minseok’s sobs filled in the tense air. Luhan finally couldn’t wait any longer, he walked towards Minseok and ripped the duct tape away from his angel’s lips.

 

Just before Minseok could take the opportunity to scream for help, Luhan quickly leaned in and kissed Minseok hard on the lips. He tasted heaven, he thought. Everything was finally perfect, he finally had what he wanted. Until Minseok bit Luhan’s lip hard, drawing blood from Luhan’s bottom lip, crimson red dripping slowly down his chin to his neck.

 

Luhan pulled away slightly and laughed off the pain, echoing the whole empty room. He yanked off the neck tie from Minseok’s eyes and tied it around his mouth, restricting Minseok from making any sound once more. He secured the knot, planted a kiss on Minseok’s forehead and trailing his fingers lightly across Minseok’s jawline, humming to a random song.

 

Through his teary eyes, Minseok tried to push Luhan away even though his wrists were bound to each other. Luhan was pissed off even more and slightly grabbed Minseok by the jaw, and Luhan started to sob too because he did not want to hurt his angel. This is the limit that he could do.

 

“Minseok, please, don’t,”

 

_Running through the parking lot_

_He chased me and he wouldn't stop_

_Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_

_Grabbed my hand, pushed me down_

_Took the words right out my mouth_

_Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_

_Can anybody hear me I'm hidden under ground_

_Can anybody hear me am I talking to myself_

_Saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"_

_He's saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"_

 

So this is it? That’s the question that kept on repeating in Minseok’s mind. As his sight cleared up a little, he finally took a good look at the room he was in. And his heart stopped beating for a few moment,  he couldn’t believe what he saw.

 

Thousands of pictures of himself decorated the whole room, and weirdly enough he noticed, it was all from the same place and most of them were in the same angle. He tipped his head back and looked back at the man, stared right into his eyes with immense fear. Was this man his stalker? Breaking his eye contact, he continued to scan the room in silence and saw the door.

 

Minseok’s heart pounded faster, his blood strummed quicker and his breathing was getting more uneven. He was scared as fuck and he had to get out of this place. He took another secretive glance at the door before pretending to scan around the room again and had an idea. Thank God the man did not tie up his legs but he had to rethink again. This might ended up ugly. Very ugly.

 

Breathing in deeply one last time, Minseok counted to three, wishing the goddess of fortune was right beside him. He kicked away the man that was only a few inches from him and ran to the door. He repeatedly cursed in his brain and hoping that his unprepared plan actually would work.

 

Just when Minseok brought his fingers to the doorknob, he heard a loud bang. Minseok fell forward to the door and slided down slowly. The kidnapper had shot him on his right calf and it burn like hell’s inferno. Minseok screamed in pain through the satin tie but it was suddenly cut by a strong pair of hands pressing down hard on his neck, cutting the air flow. Ignoring the hands around his neck, he tried to reach for the doorknob again but he was too weak to unlock the door. In defeat, he slides his fingers down to the floor and looked at the kidnapper one last time. He felt the final bubbles of anger and fear boiling in his stomach but he was helpless.

 

Minseok whimpered and trashed around with all the energy and anger that he had left. He gasped for the last time and counted to ten, he finally accepted his fate and now he was just waiting. He felt light before finally all he could see was pitch black. It’s over.

 

_Eenie meenie miny mo_

_Get your lady by her toes_

_If she screams, don't let her go_

_Eenie meenie miny mo_

_Your mother said to pick the very best girl_

_And I am_

 

Minseok’s lips was pale like the clouds in winter time. His face soften, and finally Luhan could see the delicate features of his angel’s face. Luhan trails his fingers along the bridge of his artwork’s nose to the pale rosy cheek before tipping up the chin with one finger, so the blank eyes could see into his eyes one last time.

 

Dark red liquid was covering his floor. Luhan dipped his finger on the liquid and wiped it slowly on Minseok’s cold lips down to his neck, so finally now both of them had the same thing on their faces. He dipped his finger again and this time he wrote his own name across his angel’s white tee gracefully. Finally, he dipped his palm to the warm liquid, smearing blood down to his forearm before licking it slowly, tasting the bittersweet tang of iron on his tongue.

 

After licking his palm clean, Luhan straddled Minseok’s lap gently and intertwined their fingers- the bloody ones and the cold ones like it was made for each other. Luhan closed the blank eyes that stared at him for a long time and leaned closer. He brushed his lips lightly against Minseok’s pale ones before pushing his weight forward and kiss Minseok passionately. Luhan smiled at the unreplied kiss and finally after months, he felt victorious.

 

_Running through the parking lot_

_He chased me and he wouldn't stop_

_Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_

_Grabbed my hand, pushed me down_

_Took the words right out my mouth_

_Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_

 

It’s 7:00 pm. The balcony is empty. In the living room of thousands pictures, there’s two men sitting across each other, two mugs of untouched warm coffee are between them on the small table. One of the men is pale and cold, beautiful like a pretty little snowflake. The other is the total opposite. He is drenched in dark, deep red; a gun dangles between the lifeless fingers of his left hand and a smile across his wretched face.


End file.
